


偏心联盟

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [17]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *关于JL某两位差别化对待的吐槽（请问超人打自己人造成的损坏是不是也要我蝙赔钱）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 9





	偏心联盟

起初谁都没有想过要聊一聊这个话题。他们彼此都尚未熟悉到能同随便一人吐露有关于某位成员某种做法使人倍感不解的程度，他们有各自的生活，巴里爱极了自己的新工作，维克多把更多的时间用在了弥补之前对父亲的不当态度上，亚瑟倒是常往来于哥谭与亚特兰蒂斯之间——韦恩家的酒窖是其中一个吸引他的理由。不过在布鲁斯有一天告诉他、他最好不要太过频繁去找自己喝酒、而他明明看见克拉克一天三次甚至更高频率地出现在蝙蝠洞时，颇有微词的亚瑟终于还是决定向其他的成员诉说点儿什么。他们在海港聚首，像普通朋友般约会，当然，天知道，亚瑟只是不想让无所不知的布鲁斯听到他们在聊什么而已。

“和克拉克喝酒明明会很无趣。”他拎着手边的啤酒罐——贴心的戴安娜为大家买来的——喝光、捏扁，“布鲁斯没理由这么差别对待。”

布鲁斯把他拉入人类世界，却连一瓶上好的酒都不让他喝，这不公平。绝对的。

“要我说，这不奇怪。”巴里将一大把薯条塞进嘴里，“连银行都为超人买了的总裁先生似乎总是对他更特别一点。”

“他们认识得更久。”戴安娜肯定地接道，将她的理解局限在布鲁斯仍想弥补一些什么的范畴，“牵绊……他们两个之间拥有的，要比我们都更深一些。”

“所以现在是我在大惊小怪？”

“也许不是。”通常一向中立理智的维克多鲜见地发声，“如果你们还记得当分开的母盒冲击到我和超人之后，布鲁斯喊了什么的话……”

维克多从巴里手中抢过几根薯条，提示系统播放音频，当时的战斗过程被记录得断断续续，好在音频部分经过过滤提取后完整无损。

“克拉克——”

那句清晰的低音经由维克多被播放出来，里面饱含的担心和交集在这种方式间仍能被他人感受。巴里不免被呛了一下，戴安娜缩了缩肩膀，亚瑟则又拉开了一罐啤酒：

“看看吧，”他把浮出来的泡沫吸走，“这种区别对待已经到了相当偏心的程度。”

巴里跟着向维克多投去一个关怀的眼神，维克多也看看他，然后干笑了一声：

“我也没有不好受，别那样看我。”他继续和巴里分享着第三包薯条，又回忆着当时，“不过说真的……如果在明明清楚超人是钢铁之躯的情况下，我确实应该会先关心更有可能承受不住冲击的人……”

“我会先关心你的，维克多。”戴安娜安慰着这句话中隐含的抱怨，她微笑着拍拍维克多的背，“我保证。”

“这种情况并非第一次发生。”在大家都纷纷在小心谨慎间说出真心话后，巴里终于按捺不住了，“我和他分享的秘密他一字不落全告诉克拉克了！我多么信任他？你们知道我多信任他的！他却告诉了超人有关于我的那些秘密，让这成为了他制衡我的把柄！”

这让大家都想起那顿巴里买来的、充满着怨气的早午餐，比起那时幸灾乐祸的欢快，现在看向巴里的眼神中，大家终于掺杂进了感同身受的同情。在同样不对等的待遇前，他们确实应该对巴里早点抱有同理心才对。

“不像话。”又一罐啤酒下肚，亚瑟的不忿表露地更直接，“我进了个什么联盟？”

“对他人公正公平对成员偏心不公的联盟，”巴里跟着嚷嚷，“我还以为布鲁斯挺喜欢我呢。”

“他是挺喜欢你的，”戴安娜观察着他们的表情，又笑了起来，“只是克拉克显然更与众不同。”

“哈，说到那个，克拉克也没好到哪里去。”亚瑟想起什么，继续往前追溯，“那至少应该留下个手印的。”

“什么？”

“我说，超人，”亚瑟把手抬了起来开始比划起一个能够用一只手捏住什么的手势，“以他拥有的力量、在那种愤怒的情况下那样捏住布鲁斯的脸，一定会留下点什么痕迹的，拜托，布鲁斯的脸没被捏碎几乎就是个奇迹。”

“仅仅是那样？我记得很清楚他一拳就——”巴里这才后知后觉地总结起了奇怪的种种，他张开双臂，比了个夸张的距离示意，“把你揍飞到那栋楼上了。”

“是啊，我还在里面嵌了一会儿。”随着戴安娜毫无同情的朗笑，亚瑟的白眼又翻了起来，“老天，我当时真的以为我的整个背都断了，我在想超人恐怕彻底疯了，布鲁斯也毫无疑问会被他撕个粉碎。”

“结果那个发了疯的超人只是把他记忆中曾经想杀了他的人打到警车上而已。”

“扔开布鲁斯的时候是不怎么留情面，”维克多自己观看着回放录像，根据当时的情况估测并附和道，“但比起被撞进地里的戴安娜也算是个上佳的待遇了。”

“而且那栋楼的赔偿款布鲁斯全额支付了，他什么都没说！一个字的意见都没发表就爽快地支付了！”巴里又叫起来，“上次任务时我弄坏了三辆车，布鲁斯可是批评了我好一会儿。”

“为什么会这样？”亚瑟一把勾住维克多，不指望维克多能用电脑分析出个什么客观结果，“因为我既不懂外星人，也不懂人类？”

“等你们也爱上一个人时，我相信你们也同样会对你们的恋人偏心的。”

那个大家都不太想听见的声音从他们身后传来，戴安娜从最开始就想说的那句“其实无论你把大家约在哪儿克拉克都总会听见”也再没必要被说出来以作提醒，维克多谨慎地将亚瑟的手臂从自己肩膀拿下并坐远了一些，亚瑟理直气壮地回头和克拉克对视，只有巴里晃了晃脑袋又惊叫起来：

“什么意思？”他没问克拉克而是问向看起来最冷静的戴安娜，从某种程度来说，遇事极少惊慌的戴安娜实在是个可靠的朋友，“克拉克说的话是什么意思？”

“要我猜的话，”戴安娜习惯性抱起双臂，和克拉克交换了个略带深意的眼神后又给了巴里回答：

“就是你想的那个意思。”

“……当我没问。”反应最快的巴里甩开手中的所有食物，摇着头举手投降的同时望向众人问道，“有人觉得克拉克现在这种笑得眯起眼睛的模样很惊悚吗？”

戴安娜捂着嘴克制地轻咳了一声，算是以最平静的方式消化了克拉克带来的信息；维克多虽然一动不动，不过他自己清楚他的系统在如何搜索着他保存的所有影像资料试图分出个前因后果；至于亚瑟，好像早就察觉蛛丝马迹似的他完全没觉得惊讶，他抓了把头发，又不客气地对着克拉克要求：

“既然你俩成了一对，好吧，那你最好让布鲁斯重新同意我去他那儿喝酒。”他扯开嗓子，底气十足，“我对他没别的意思，我发誓，但你想带领好这个联盟，就得一视同仁，否则我会向布鲁斯提议把联盟名字更正为偏心联盟——这见鬼的名字真的太适合了。”

“不行。”

“那我直接去找布鲁斯谈。”

“不，等等，亚瑟。”

克拉克瞬间软化的姿态让人以为他要有所妥协，不过巴里明确地看到克拉克脸上的笑容在消失。

“我看了蝙蝠洞的监控视频。”克拉克没去顾上其他人打量他的表情变得如何惊异，他径直让视线锁定在亚瑟身上，不对他的要求有任何回应，“那时你到底从布鲁斯那儿拿走了什么？”

“……我认为这和喝酒的事情无关？”

“确实无关——”

克拉克只轻微地扩起了嘴角，让自己的表情固定在一个不算严肃但也没那么和颜悦色的程度，“但我现在想替布鲁斯要回来。以恋人的身份。”

在亚瑟准备摔开手中的啤酒罐之时，克拉克飘到了亚瑟面前，用收敛了威吓气息的语调如此问道。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月19日，以此记录。


End file.
